1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a camera system which is arranged to feed a film in a simple manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
The film feeding device of the conventional camera has been arranged to have the camera loaded with a roll of film by having the leader part of the film which protrudes from a film cartridge engage with a sprocket or a take-up spool of the camera and by driving the sprocket or the take-up spool.
In accordance with the conventional arrangement, the camera necessitates the photographer to manually set the leader part of the film in position. This operation is, however, not only troublesome but also would fail to have the camera loaded with the film if the film leader part is not correctly set. Besides, the film might be exposed to light and ruined by inadvertent pulling.